Yūki Terumi
|-|Yuki Terumi= |-|Susano'o= Summary The man only known as Yūki Terumi is one of the primary antagonists of the BlazBlue series, alongside with Hazama, Relius Clover and Hades Izanami, and a former member of the Six Heroes alongside Hakumen, Valkenhayn, Nine, Jubei and Trinity Glassfille, as well as the creator of the Azure Grimoire. He is also the founder of both the Novus Orbis Librarium and Sector Seven, often manipulating both sides to reach his goals. In Centralfiction, Terumi is revealed to be the god Takehaya Susano'o, whose true, original form is the Susano'o Unit. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, possibly higher | At least 5-C to Low 5-B, possibly 5-B Name: Yuki Terumi, Takehaya Susano'o Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Mind Manipulation, Can inflict conceptual Soul Damage (Is in possession of an Azure Grimore), Energy Projection, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Control, Memory Wiping, Chain Manipulation (Ouroboros), Intangibility in ghost form, Resurrection (Via Self-observation), Immortality (Type 8, he can live by feeding off of other people's hatred and can live again through self-observation), Can exist outside of reality with Ghost, Nigh-Immune to Time, Mind and Soul Manipulation, seems immune to the effects of Phenomena Intervention, can split conciousness with a host body Attack Potency: Country level, possibly higher (Stronger than Ragna with the Azure Grimoire) | At least Moon level to Small Planet level, possibly Planet level (Should be no weaker than a full-power Hakumen) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher, with Relativistic to Speed of Light reaction/combat speed (Was struck by Ignis in 1/480,000th of a second while knowing he had to be killed and infiltrated Takamagahara in a short interval) | Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher, with Relativistic to FTL reaction/combat speed Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Should be no weaker than Jin or Ragna, who can match Iron Tager's displays of lifting strength) | Likely Class M+ (Should be on-par with Hakumen) Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Unknown, likely at least Class NJ+ Durability: Country level, possibly higher (Can withstand blows from Jin, Rachel, and 20% Hakumen) | At least Moon level to Small Planet level, possibly Planet level Stamina: Superhuman | Nigh-infinite Range: Unknown (Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros is stated as being on a chain of infinite length) Standard Equipment: Many knives, and his Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros | The Susano'o Unit Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent, as he trolled a nigh-omniscient supercomputer and is one of the brains behind the major events of virtually everything in his reality. Weaknesses: He is somewhat arrogant, and is very quick to anger if things don't go his way. He additionally loves provoking and upsetting others both in-combat and out, often leading to either his benefit or to his detriment. Key: Yuki Terumi | Susano'o Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Villain Characters Category:Soul Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Hax Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chain Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Immortals Category:Gods